Silent Hill: Homecoming Glitches
This article is about the various known glitches that can occur in Silent Hill: Homecoming. Basic Render Glitch This glitch will sometimes cause characters, enemies, and rooms to not be rendered properly. Sometimes they can still be interacted with, sometimes not. Dream Play QTE This glitch can happen at the very beginning of the game, when the play is given control of Alex for his dream sequence. It is basically the same as the Hell Descent QTE glitch (see below) in that no matter how much the player presses the button, Alex will simply not respond. If the player continues to keep at it, then Alex will, eventually, break his restraints and get up. Shepherd House Front Porch If attacked by Ferals, Lurkers, or Schisms around the front porch of the Shepherd House, and the wrong movements are made, the enemies will become stuck in the porch, sometimes glitching on top of one another. This glitch in no way affects gameplay and the enemies can still be killed. Flying Lillian If Lillian Shepherd is approached and attacked, usually with the knife, a glitch can occur that causes her to float right off her chair. It does not seem to affect gameplay. Invisible Sam This is basically a render glitch, although it is caused by the player "killing" Sam earlier (see Silent Hill Wiki). Sam's drink will simply be floating in the air, and he can still be interacted with. Needlers Occasionally, in some areas, when Needlers drop from the ceiling, they may enter a random glitch where they start high-speed "skipping", repeatedly dropping from the ceiling over and over. Once this glitch happens, the Needler in question will be impossible to target and bordering on impossible to hit. Striking at it with a weapon or shooting at it will sometimes stop the glitch, but if not, it will simply continue until the glitch is overcome, or the Needler must simply be ignored. It is not known to affect gameplay. Another glitch that involves Needlers will cause them to go completely insane, their forms twisting and bending and skipping all over the walls and rooms. It seems this glitch interferes with the Needlers' programming, and it is not known what causes it. This glitch has been reflected on with humor because it will sometimes seem as though the Needlers are dancing. Smogs Occasionally, a Smog can be caught in a doorway. Usually, this will not affect gameplay, but sometimes the Smog can be difficult to defeat, as some positions may give it an advantage by being hard to hit, while certain rooms make the Smog's attacks hard to dodge. This glitch can happen if a Smog has followed Alex to a doorway he has just passed, which will cause the Smog's fume effects to be seen past the door, although not always leading to any glitch. Elle Escort Glitch Sometimes, when escorting Elle through the Shepherd's Glen Sewers, she will become stuck in one place, running. This glitch cannot be escaped and requires the player to start over. Hell Descent QTE In the area of Hell Descent where Alex jumps across an array of spikes and barely catches himself on the ledge, the quick-time event will sometimes not function. Alex will simply hang there on the ledge as if nothing were happening. If the player continues to press the button, Alex will eventually pull himself up, although this can take patience. Scarlet QTE The quick-time event in the Scarlet boss fight where Alex stabs at her heart is extremely buggy. If one presses the button too fast, the game will glitch and Alex will simply fail the event. This cycle can make it impossible to defeat Scarlet. Asphyxia Entrance If Alex is killed by Asphyxia and the player chooses to continue and try again, Wheeler may become stuck in the door to the boss fight. It is sometimes possible to lead him away from the door, but other times it is impossible and the player must turn the game off before starting again. Category:Glitches